Fall for you
by ruin princess
Summary: Then again, Mikan Sakura examined him, she was staring at his angel looking face, his sleek black hair and his thin lips. She then wondered why she didn’t notice that before since she always talks and hangs around with him.


_**Fall for you**_

_**Summary: **__Then again, Mikan Sakura examined him, she was staring at his angel looking face, his sleek black hair and his thin lips. She then wondered why she didn't notice that before since she always talks and hangs around with him. She couldn't understand something that she is feeling now._

_**Featured song: **__What if by Jordyn Taylor_

_**A/N:** another one-shot inspired by relationships. LOLz, but yeah, I hope you like it! this is also a post valentie gift for everyone :)_

_**la la la la la la  
la la la la  
la la la la oOoOh...**_

i don't know you  
i just met you boy  
but somethin's got me  
and i don't know why

_The day that Mikan Sakura, the energetic, bubbly, and positive thinker student of Alice Academy met Natsume Hyuuga, whose attitude is cold, loner and mean marked a new opening for both of their lives, for they didn't know that that faithful meeting in the academy will start off many surprising things not just for them, but for everyone who is surrounding them._

"_NATSUME! Why are you here? On my bed?! PERVERT! SLANTED EYES FOX! PPEERRVVEERRTT NAATTSUUMMEE!!!" _

_Mikan Sakura started her day in a not so good manner simply because the first thing that woke her up was Natsume. Yes people, Natsume Hyuuga who is currently sleeping beside our heroine since last night. Mikan Sakura's yelling voice woke everybody up except for the only person who is sleeping beside her wearing a black cotton pants and dark bluish shirt. His messy feline raven hair still messy as usual and his sleeping pose? He's currently curled up like a ball as if he was in pain. Then again, Mikan Sakura examined him, she was staring at his angel looking face, his sleek black hair and his thin lips. She then wondered why she didn't notice that before since she always talks and hangs around with him. She couldn't understand something that she is feeling now. A weird, heart thumping sensation that just started after seeing Natsume Hyuuga's face so close that she can feel his low breathing. _

_Finally snapping out from her small observation of Natsume Hyuuga's sleeping side, she then realized that there have been a pattern of blood droplets on her bed sheet. She was confused at first on how it got there , but then she realized that the only person who could have stay quiet about having a lot of wounds and bruises for a long time can only be Natsume Hyuuga, the guy sleeping beside her at this very moment._

_She neared herself at him, pushed him towards her so that she can get a good look at him. To check his wounds and his body. To look for bruises and wounds to look for any signs of fights and anything else that is connected with being hurt._

"_Stupid Natsume! Always making me worry," she mumbled as she checks his right arm. Then she saw it. The sleeve of his bluish shirt has been torn open and his arm revealed a small yet deep wound that runs from the end of his shoulder to mid way. She was astonished on how he can keep p with such deep, painful wounds. She didn't know what caused it, but after seeing the damage, and how bad the wound looks she decided to nurse it as soon as possible. _

"_Natsume," she called, but the man who was still unconscious up this point didn't say anything. _

_  
__**i don't know you  
i just met you girl  
but somethin's got me  
can you tell me why**_

**coz' i don't know why  
from the moment i first saw you  
i've been stuck in time  
and it seems so right**

**no i don't know why  
but the feelings that i'm feeling**

**they're so beautiful**

**incredible**

**it makes me wanna say**

_While being nursed by Mikan Sakura, at last Natsume Hyuuga woke up. When he first spoke the words "What are you doing to me Polka?" he sounded so husky, but after he stopped from talking for a while to make his voice stable he then spoke again, "What happened?" he rose his eyebrow to Mikan Sakura, which made Mikan Sakura irritated._

"_What happened?!" her voice was rising "What happened to you Natsume Hyuuga?!!!" she was worried and she can't help but to shout at him. _

"_It's none of your business, Polka." He was trying to make her worry if only he knew how worried she has been the whole time he was unconscious._

"_HMP!" she was so irritated that she walked out from her own room to leave the wounded Natsume. When she left, Natsume plopped down on her bed trying to go back to sleep, but then Mikan Sakura's angry, concerned face then flashed in his memory._

"_Mikan," he lowly called while touching the bandage that was neatly wrapped around his shoulders. He then stood up, he didn't care if he was still feeling sick, or if he was still nauseous, but he needs to do something. Something he should have done before Mikan Sakura stormed out from the room._

_  
__**what if  
it was meant to be  
what if  
it was destiny  
this trip  
baby you and me  
we might never get another chance  
so lets skip  
all the history  
and just click  
to the you and me  
and then--maybe we'll see  
if this what if could be  
**_

_Looking for Mikan Sakura wasn't really that hard for Natsume Hyuuga since he knew every corner of the school since he was ten. The first thing that came to his mind to look was their cherry blossoms tree since both of them always go their to relax everyday, but when he got there, she wasn't in there. He thought of another place to look, but he wasn't that confident about it, but he still tried._

"_Imai! Open up!" he yelled while kicking hotaru imai's door. The ice queen then opened the door looking angry and all. She didn't say anything she just glared at Natsume for waking her up at such an early time, 7AM. _

"_This must be important or else im gonna shoot you with my baka gun!" she hissed. She currently has a low blood pressure, making her cranky when she can't have her long hours of sleep. Last night she stayed up to 5:30 AM just to finish her newly invented alarm clock for her best friend Mikan Sakura._

"_Where's polka?!" she glared at him even more after hearing his question._

"_Do you think that stupid best friend of mine is with me at this hour? Huh, Hyuuga?!" she in a very bad mood. That Natsume didn't answer anymore, he just walked out._

"_Stupid Hyuuga." She murmured after shutting her door. "What has he done now?" she thought while walking back to her bed._

_He continued searching, he went to sumire's room, anna and nonoko's, Misaki's and..._

"_Have you seen Polka?" he asked the shadow manipulator. When he got there, the door was already open; he entered the shadow manipulator's room then asked once more "Where's polka?" Tsubasa Andou didn't answered, instead he just smirked then said, "I don't know," in a teasing manner which made natsume's shorting temper even shorter._

"_Im not playing here you shadow freak," he walked up to him, then was about to hit him with his balled up fist when Tsubasa Andou said , "Okay okay, sheesh, she went in here a while ago crying, telling me you were being mean to her again when she was only trying to help.." Natsume cut him off, then asked "Where is she know?" angrily. After getting what he wanted from the shadow manipulator, he let go of his collar then walking away._

_**  
yeah yeah  
if this what if could be  
na na na na na**_

**it's not my style  
to get so excited  
but i like it  
and i don't know why**

_When he got to the classroom, he saw a brunette haired girl sitting, his head on top of her folded shoulders on his table. He heard her low sniffs and cries. He decided to approach Mikan Sakura in the quietest manner as possible. When he was able to get close to her without her still now knowing he then called, "Polka," in a low voice._

_She looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen maybe from all the crying that she had been doing the whole morning. She tried to ignore Natsume, but she wasn't able to be successful about it._

"_What do you want?!" she hissed at Natsume who was in front of her. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Then go away. What's the point of me storming off from my own room if your going to follow me too you idiot?!" she was in rage, but he kept his calm demeanor._

"_It's because you're an idiot, idiot, im the one who's supposed to walk out not you little girl. Didn't you think of it at first?" he wasn't trying to be mean, but he doesn't want to show his other side too._

"_Go away!" she shouted at him again. He didn't bulge. She stood up and was about to walk away when Natsume got a hold on her small wrist._

_She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, her eyes still watery from all the crying that she has been doing._

"_What do you want?!" she hollered at him again. He glared at her for a __short__ moment then returned his usual cold gaze._

"_Where going somewhere," he said while dragging the speechless Mikan Sakura._

_**I'm fallin so fast  
girl I've got it bad  
No, I can't help it  
can you tell me why**_

**coz' i don't know why  
from the moment i first saw you  
you've been on my mind  
baby stuck inside**

**no i don't know why  
but baby everything's so perfect**

_Natsume was still wearing his torn, stained clothes when they got to Central Town. While Mikan Sakura, the girl who just stopped crying a few minutes before they got off the bus was quiet._

'_Stupid, cold hearted jerk,' she thought while still trying to free herself from the latter's grip._

"_Let go of me, you jerk," she cried. He didn't say anything._

"_Hn," _

_When he let go of her wrist, she then realized that she was on a restaurant sitting across Natsume who just finished ordering their food. _

"_Why are we here?!" she asked in an irritated tone. He stared at her boringly then said, "To eat idiot. Can't you get any dumber?!" he said coldly._

"_You!" before she can say anything else, a waiter approached them. She looked up to him and smiled, while the waiter, who was mesmerized by Mikan sakura's signature smile, looked at her dreamily resulting for Natsume to be grumpier._

"_You can go now," he said firmly._

_The waiter hesitated since he still wasn't done pouring the water on mikan's glass, but natsume's signature stare made feel all scared. He bowed in front of Mikan then walked away, leaving mikan's glass half full._

"_What was that for?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He just stared._

"_Didn't you see what he was doing?!" he crossed his legs then rested his back against the chair, "he was flirting with you polka." His temper is getting shorter every second, but he can't let Mikan see it or else it will.._

"_FLIRTING?! What flirting are you talking about?! He's trying to give me a glass of cold water idiot! Didn't you see it?!!" there it was, there were fighting again._

"_You're stupid." _

"_You're the one whose stupid you pervert!"_

"_Whatever strawberries!"_

"_Shut up slanted eyes!"_

"_Pig."_

"_Pervert"_

"_Do you have anymore nicknames to me than pervert? Its getting old you know."_

"_Maniac!" she wasn't able to think of any nicknames to him after what he had said, but suddenly, the scene on how they first met flashed on her mind, then she was silent. She couldn't look at his face because she also remembered how she stared at his almost perfect features a while ago when he was still sleeping._

'_What is this?' she touched her chest. Her heart was thumping really hard._

"_You run out of nicknames now, right polka?" he showed his trademark smirk. She was silent._

'_Why didn't I notice this before?' she asked herself._

"_Polka!" he called for the third time, but she still wasn't replying. "Now you realized that you actually love me right?!" he teased. _

_She continued staring at his face. His cold ruby eyes, his thin red lips, his messy black hair. Everything felt perfect. Too perfect for words, but after what he said about falling in love with him, she went back to what really was happening, far from her daydreams once more._

"_NOO! Never!" she denied it in a weird manner that made Natsume more curious and naughty._

"_Really eh?" _

"_Shut up!" she was blushing, but she didn't know. Natsume was __really __enjoying the small teasing that he has been doing._

_**yeah...  
it's beautiful**_

**incredible**

**it makes me wanna say**

**what if  
it was meant to be  
what if  
it was destiny  
this trip  
baby you and me  
we might never get another chance  
so lets skip  
all the history  
and just click  
to the you and me  
and then maybe we'll see  
if this what if could be**

"_why don't you eat your food?" he didn't order anything. He was staring at her for sometime now, and up till now, she still hasn't touched her food._

"_Stop staring at me," she mumbled. She couldn't stare at him directly._

"_Just eat! Sheesh!" after that natsume hyuuga looked away._

'_Silly girl,' he thought. He still hasn't look at her so that she could finish her food properly, by the time everything went back to normal. He found himself staring at her neck. he was surprised because she was wearing the necklace that he gave her for her birthday a couple of years ago. He smirked then made a shocked face._

'_Darn it! Its her birthday yesterday!' he cursed himself out for forgetting and for making her stay up the whole night waiting for him._

"_why are you wearing that?" _

"_wearing what?" she stared at herself. _

_He didn't answer at first, but in the end he just pointed the necklace out._

"_Oh this." She held the silver butterfly necklace that was hanging on her neck._

"_baka."_

"_hmm?" she smiled._

"_nothing," he looked away, blushing._

'_did he just blush?" mikan sakura didn't know what to say. She also didn't know if what she just saw was true._

_**  
could be for real  
we won't know  
unless we take the wheel  
roll the dice and see just how it feels**_

_After mikan ate, they both went to central park. They went to different stores, but there was this once clothing store that mikan sakura, natsume hyuuga's secret love likes the most and that was the place that they went into._

"_Buy yourself an outfit. What you're wearing now is too big for you," he said before they entered the store._

"_Why? It looks good on me. Besides im broke," she reasoned out. Coincidentally, a kid who was running away from her friend tripped near mikan sakura causing the lemonade that the child was holding to pour on her. She smiled awkwardly._

"_Wow!" she cannot believe what was happening. She just gawked at herself. While natsume, the boy was standing next to her didn't do anything._

"_Now you really need to buy yourself a new outfit," he snickered._

"_dumb ass." She whispered._

"_HN" he smirked back. _

**feels to be in love  
what if this is love**

**it makes me wanna say**

**what if  
it was meant to be  
what if  
it was destiny  
this trip  
baby you and me**

"_try that one on," he pointed out a white summer dress that has a gold flower print scattered on it. she looked at him unbelievably._

"_are you sure you want me to try that one?" she paused, "you do know that im brke right?" _

"_whatever! Just try it on" he sat on a couch in front of the fitting room where mikan was in._

"_are you done?"_

"_not yet,"_

_After a couple of minutes she went out, white isnt really her color but the dress looks good on her._

"_turn around" and she did._

"_no. I don't like that one." He said that after realizing how __short__ the dress was._

_He then stood up. He walked around the store for a while leaving mikan near the dressing room, dumbfounded._

"_Im not his personal doll you know," she muttered to the assistant lady that was standing near her._

"_Is he your boyfriend? You look good together." she giggled making mikan blush._

"_No... We're not…" before she can explain natsume went back to his place with a silk patterned halter dress in hand._

"_This will do," he said confidently._

"_whatever." She said to him before going inside the fitting room again._

_**  
We might never get another chance  
so lets skip  
all the history  
and just click**_

_when she went out of the fitting room. Natsume hyuuga, for the second time was stunned by the girl standing before him, mikan sakura._

_The dress that he picked was perfect for her. The color matched her skin tone and her eyes and her hair. Everything was too perfect for words._

"_So?" she raised an eyebrow at him._

'_We'll get this," he said quickly._

"_Hey! Wait up! I don't the money to buy this idiot!"_

"_I'll pay for it," he said. She was quiet after it._

'_what is this?' she asked herself again after she found herself blushing._

_**  
to the you and me  
and then maybe we'll see  
if this what if could be  
**_

_They were together the whole day up to the moment when it was already dark. She didn't want to go home because she was enjoying this little get together with natsume, but there is nothing she can do it's already 6Pm in the afternoon and the last bus going back to Alice Academy will leave at 6.45PM she sighed._

"_Where are we going?" it was the fifth time that she asked natsume this question, but up till now he still hasn't answer her._

_After a little more of walking she found herself on a line going to the Ferris wheel._

"_What's the meaning of this?" he didn't answer back._

"_hmp!"_

_When it was there turn, he guided her going in the small cart that they are going to be stuck into in a couple of minutes. He held her waist while helping her, she felt her heart thumping mad._

"_Thanks," she whispered._

_When natsume sat across form mikan, the boy who was standing near their cart closed the door slowly._

"_Enjoy the ride," he said with a smile. Mikan was the only one who smiles back._

"_Thanks"_

_It was quiet but it was not as quiet as before. Mikan sakura was fascinated by the town's beauty. The evening lights. The sized of the people below her everything. _

"_This is for your birthday," he was stopping every so often in between. "I forgot..." he was blushing. She just stared at him._

"_Thanks!" she hugged him impulsively. He didn't say anything. He just blushed. _

"_HN," by that time, he found himself hugging her back. His right arm on top of the girl's shoulders._

"_Thanks for the dress! For this day! For the Ferris wheel ride," she paused "but how did you…"_

"_You always whine on how you want to ride this thing whenever you're with everybody, but no one wants to ride it with you." He was looking away while explaining it._

"_Ohhh thanks! Thanks!" she then realized that she was sitting on top of his laps. Her face near his, his breath, she can inhale it. She stared at his ruby eyes. She was mesmerized._

"_I wonder." She whispered._

"_HN?" then surprisingly, he stole a kiss from her._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Maybe I liked you for quite a while now" she was speechless._

"_Me too," she smiled_

_**  
la la la la la la  
la la la la  
la la la la oOoOh...  
yeah yeah**_

_**The end **_


End file.
